


Oiled and Ready

by lexigirl20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek Turkish Wrestling, Tumblr made me do it, Turkish Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: Stiles and Scott have a new favorite sport, Turkish Wrestling! Stiles has been trying to get his favorite librarian, Derek, to join them with no success. Maybe Derek just needed a good enough reason...





	Oiled and Ready

Stiles huffed out a breath as Scott continued to oil him up, impatience evident in the way he couldn't stop bouncing on his feet a little, his shoulders tense. Scott chuckled under his breath at the way Stiles bounced, knowing that his friend was on the verge of voicing his complaints.

 

"Calm down, the games will start soon." Scott said calmly, wiping his hands on his pants as he finished oiling Stiles down.

 

"Fuck, I know I am just SO ready! "I mean, look at all the new people Scott!" Stiles blurted out, his arm gesturing wildly to all the men in the field, shirtless, in tight leather pants. Yeah, Stiles got more than a little distracted at the sight. Scott rolled his eyes at the glazed look in Stiles’ eyes, used to his friends antics.

 

"Yeah, yeah I know, you're excited." Scott said with a grin. "Oh shit. You'll never guess who's here." Scott said with a groan, pointing as a new, HUGE man walked on the field. His blue eyes taking in the field, and everyone on it in a blatant assessment of their possible skill.

 

"Who? Ohhhh my god..." Stiles trailed off as he caught sight of Derek Hale, the star in so many of his masturbatory fantasies. The librarian had always claimed that Turkish Wrestling was a waste of time, just an excuse for gay guys to feel each other up, and yet here he was. Oiled and ready to fight. Or fuck, if Stiles had his way.

 

"Holy shit Scott. I'm not going to survive this." Stiles whimpered, his eyes taking in Derek's oiled chest, and how tight his pants were. Stiles’ eyes dropped to Derek’s crotch, whimpering at what he saw there. "Oh my god Scott, look at how big his dick is!" Stiles whimpered, his own filling at the sight. "I told you, I TOLD you that he wore Under Armor! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Stiles span in a circle, not knowing if he should run away or towards the bathroom or towards Derek.

 

"STILES. Calm down! And please stop talking about his dick! Yes it's huge, no we should not be thinking about it right before other guys are going to be putting their hands near our dicks." Scott attempted to speak calmly, even as he made a very distinctive meep! sound as Issac walked on the field, clapping Derek on the shoulder.

 

"You know what, never mind! We should just go home! That sounds like a great idea! Come on Stiles, we should urk!" Scott was cut off as Stiles yanked him back by his arm viciously.

 

"I don't think so buddy! If I have to deal with wrestling Derek, you have to deal with Issac putting his hands all over you." Stiles said with a terribly mean amount of glee in his voice.

 

"Alright, everyone pair off!" The judge shouted, watching as men began to choose their opponents for the first match.

 

Stiles and Scott turned to each other, as they always fought one another first as a kind of warm up. However, they were both approached by their crushes instead. Scott blushed as Issac asked him, since this was his first time, if Scott would fight him first. Stiles watched in horror as Scott nodded, and moved away to fight.

 

"Scott!" Stiles yelled, desperation clear in his voice. He stiffened, (in more places than one) when he heard Derek chuckle beside him.

 

"Guess that means you're with me. For however long you last that is." Derek said with a teasing note in his voice. Stiles's eyes narrowed at the last part, irritated at the thought that Derek thought he would be going down easy.

 

"What? You don't think I can handle you big guy?" Stiles asked in frustration, a scowl on his face.

 

"Nope." Stiles huffed, sticking his hand out for Derek to shake.

 

"Bring it on big guy." Stiles said tauntingly as he got into his stance.

As Derek and Stiles locked shoulders, Stiles suddenly thanked Scott for getting them into this sport. His hands slipped and slid on Derek’s body, Derek’s doing the same on Stiles’s. Stiles quickly slips his hands into Derek’s pants, eager to flip him onto his back.

He chuckles as Derek startles as Stiles’s hand grips between his thighs, the other slipping past his hole to grip his butt. Stiles takes the opportunity to flip Derek onto his back, smiling at the look of astonishment on Derek’s face. He reaches out a hand to help Derek up, laughing a little at the blush on Derek’s face.

“What the hell was that Stiles?!” Derek spat out as he got to his feet.

“Clearly you don’t know the rules of this sport Derek. The goal is to get you on your back, or force you to take 3 steps back. By whatever means necessary.” Stiles said with a charming smile. “Not that I minded of course.” Stiles said with an appreciative glance at Derek’s ass.

Derek’s blush deepened as he spat out “Just get in position Stiles.”

“And which position would you like me to be in, Derek?” Stiles whispered in his ear as they gripped one another’s arms. He yelped as Derek’s hands slid into his shorts, Derek purposely gripping his hardened dick, the other squeezing his ass. Stiles stumbled, and let out another yelp as Derek flipped him onto the ground.

“I’ll let you know.” Derek said, a smirk on his face. “Do you always get hard when fighting Stiles?” Derek purred in his ear as they locked arms again.

Stiles groaned in his head, then with a flash of inspiration decided his next move.

“Only with you babe. After all, I’ve been wanting to fuck you for years.” he whispered, biting Derek’s ear gently. Derek gasped, his pupils dilating, but held his footing. Stiles slid his hands into Derek’s shorts, eager to take advantage of the oil. He wrapped his hand around Derek’s dick, pumping once, while he quickly slid two fingers into Derek’s slick hole. Derek shuddered at the feeling, hole clenching around the sudden invasion.

“Stiles, ah, fuck! I thought we were supposed to be wrestling?” Derek groaned, as Stiles’ hand moved on his cock. Neither man pretended that they were wrestling anymore, Derek’s hands sliding into Stiles shorts eagerly. Stiles moaned as Derek pushed 3 fingers in his hole, hand curling around his dick.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Stiles gasped. “Maybe we uh, maybe we should move this to somewhere less public?”

“Right the fuck now.” Derek growled, pulling his fingers out of Stiles. He grinned at the whimper Stiles made at the loss, and chuckled as Stiles pulled him away from the field, and around the back of one of the buildings. His laugh cut off as Stiles crowded him against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

Derek’s shoulders were pushed against the wooden wall as Stiles pressed his body eagerly against Derek’s torso. Derek moaned as Stiles’ hands yanked their shorts down, their dicks bouncing up as they were exposed to the air. Derek panted as he looked down and saw Stiles’ hands grip their cocks and slide them together, throwing his head back while moaning Derek’s name. Derek pushed Stiles’ hand away, desperately.

“Wait, wait wait, Stiles! “ I want more than just your hand. “Will you fuck me?” Derek asked, looking Stiles in the eyes. Stiles’ eyes fluttered close on a moan. Derek smirked at the sound.

“ I suppose I can take that as a yes then?” He asked wryly as Stiles flipped him around, pulling his hips out and sliding his cock in his well oiled crack.

“God Derek I could just worship your ass for days, fucking it would be an honor”. Stiles grinned as he knelt and got the jar of oil all the contestants had to carry and quickly oiled his fingers. He slowly slid two fingers into Derek’s hole, stretching them enough that Derek’s gasp was clearly audible. Stiles slid two more in eagerly, smirking when Derek pushed his ass back on Stiles’ fingers with a gasp of, “I’m ready Stiles, hurry the fuck up!”

Stiles withdrew his fingers and slicked up his dick, lining it up with Derek’s hole, a moan punching out of him as he slid the head in, and he watched in awe as his cock slid easily in.

“Oh my god Stiles, please move.” Derek groaned, hand stripping his own dick, feeling ready to blow at the feel of Stiles thick cock entering him for the first time. Stiles slid out slowly, then slammed back in with one hand gripping Derek’s hair and the other on his hip. The rythym was a punishing one, skin slapping and Derek’s mouth releasing frequent exhalations along the lines of ‘oh god’, ‘yes yes yes yes’ and ‘Stiles’ over and over again. It didn’t take long before Stiles’ thrusts became frantic, and Stiles leaned forward and began pinching Derek’s nipples, determined not to be the first to come. Stiles groaned as Derek’s hole tightened at the dual sensations, and Derek’s dick spurted on the ground, making a mess of the floorboards. Stiles shuffled back and pushed Derek over at the waist, forcing Derek’s head into the mess.

“Lick it Derek, you made a mess and it’s not nice to expect anyone to clean up after you.” Stiles said wickedly, forcing Derek’s mouth close to the puddle of semen. Derek nodded weakly and began to lick it up, jolted as Stiles thrusts became more vigorous, lifting Derek off his toes. Derek panted as Stiles moaned loudly, spilling into Derek, cock settled deep in his ass, legs shaking at the force of his orgasm.

Stiles gently pulled out and had Derek stand back up, both of them falling against the wall, breathing heavily. Derek turned his head to look at Stiles, Stiles matching his look with a sheepish grin , hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

“Ah, sorry about that last part big guy, I know we didn’t really talk about that kind of thing.” Stiles said as he gestured to the floorboards. Derek blushed, redness creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Oh, that uh, that was fine. I actually like that a lot. So, feel free to continue that behavior next time.” Derek said earnestly, looking at Stiles hopefully. Stiles’ mouth feel open at the ‘next time’ part of Derek’s statement.

“Next time?! “You’d want to do that again?” Stiles asked, surprise all over his face. Derek rolled his eyes, exasperated by Stiles’ cluelessness.

“I was actually hoping to date you Stiles, as I’ve had a crush on you forever, to the point where I oiled myself up and came out half naked to participate in this ‘sport’”.

“Hey! I hear those air quotes! This sport is awesome!” Stiles huffed indignantly. “And um, I would also love to date you, as I have a huge crush on you too.” Stiles mumbled, seeking out Derek’s hand with his own. Derek’s smile was huge, until he looked down and realized they were very much still naked, and at risk at being caught any moment.

“I am very happy we finally got our act together, but uh, we should probably get dressed before someone find u-“ Derek is interrupted at the sound of a horrified GOD WHY erupting from Scott, and a chuckle from Issac and he pulls Scott back down the hallway, Scott’s hand still covering his eyes in horror at the discovery of his best friend very, very naked.

“Thanks for getting me into Turkish Wrestling bro!! Love you! “ Stiles shouts after Scott with a laugh.

“Shut up Stiles I hate you! Put your dick away! And I love you too! “ is heard from around the corner from Scott, along with scandalized gasps of onlookers. Stiles and Derek emerge sheepishly a few moments later, to the amusement and disgruntlement of the crowd.

“Best, sport, EVER.” Stiles declares, looking at Derek in glee.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are not aware of Turkish wrestling, here ya go.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2keIfaPHgw You're welcome. :D


End file.
